The Power Of Darkness
by flash5335
Summary: The story takes place after the last book.As an act of athority, Zeus creates a new god:The god of Darkness Neil,who has a son named Ethan.But Zeus begins to regret creating this powerful god, and vows to destroy him and Ethan.Will They survive? !Review!
1. I Formally Decide I Hate Art Class

Prologue

"Do you think he'll be suitable for the position?" Ezera asked her husband, looking at the new, unknowing baby boy she cradled in her arms. "Yes," Zeus reassured her wife. " I sense his power; he will fit the new godly power of darkness." He sighed. "What shall we name him?" Ezera asked. Zeus paused. A golden light, that of which mark the transformation of a half-blood to a god. It surrounded the boy that Zeus had to show the mortals, who had forgotten, who was really in charge. "Neil" he responded finally.

**Chapter 1: I formerly decide I hate art class**

45 years later…

"Alright sugarplums, time to put on your smocks and take out your rough draft designs of your own new president!" Ms. Witherclark proclaimed. It was a rainy, dreary Monday morning, and I had no idea how someone could possibly be so happy despite the cruddy weather, not to mention the day. "If only we were all as cheerful as her," Snickered Lucas, my best friend. I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then again, they'd probably send us all to the insane asylum". We both grabbed our drawings and sat down at a table together. As I observed my terrible handiwork (I have no drawing skills, and I have dyslexia, ok?) I paid no attention to Morris Lansing, angry and hateful, advancing towards me. I still didn't notice him when he sat in a chair at the table in back of me. As soon as Ms. Witherclark left the room (don't worry me, darlings! Ill be right back! I just have to take a wee-wee!) he sprang into action. Without making a sound, Morris picked me up and almost threw me across the room. I was dizzy and slow to get up yet he didn't make a move. "Get up, nightly!" He sneered. "I want don't to want to pummel a defenseless kid. That's no fun." You see, the thing about Morris is there is no reason for his assaults. He's not abused, not on drugs; he just constantly feels the need to wreck other kids. Since Morris's last target moved to Illinois, I became target #13. And boy, was I an easy one. "Hey, lay off him!" Lucas shouted, not quite brave enough to stand up to him but able to half rise. "Ethan never did anything to you!". Morris slowly turned his head around to face my friend. "So **you're** going to fight me?" He laughed. "You and what army?". What happened next was a blur. As Morris turned his attention back to me, I felt my brown eyes turn a dark black, and my body began to glow the same color, the room began to spin and suddenly, it became a black void. And in it, were only Morris and I. He seemed dazed. Slash that, he **was** dazed, like a cow that woke up in the desert. "Whaa-" He began. But he was cut off, because a black force began to form around him. It seemed to become tight, almost squeezing his body like a balloon. It coiled around him, tighter and tighter. I was sure he was about to die. Then, as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. We were back in the classroom, and Morris was on the floor, clearly still recovering from… whatever that thing was. The first, hazy thought that came into my mind was "What was that?" The classroom was in complete disorder, as if a tornado had ripped through it. Papers and people were everywhere. Most were sprawled on the floor, dazed and confused. Ms. Witherclark came sprinting in. "What happened?" she asked. She noticed that I was the only person still standing, and narrowed her gaze at me. And I had nothing to say.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, i do not own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. Sniffle. Nor do i intend copy-write infringement or whatever.**

**Reminder! Please REVIEW!**


	2. I Get Into BIG Trouble

**Ok. How do you like it so far? Please review! I value constructive criticism but just don't be a 'Morris' and unload on me ****! Thanks and enjoy!**

Back In Olympus…

"Hmm…" Zeus was deep in thought. _The boy is beginning to realize his potential_ he contemplated. _And it's very lethal. Furthermore, Neil is stronger than I thought he would be. Maybe creating a 13__th__ god was not my best idea after all. _He sighed_. Maybe, _he thought_, Olympus would be better off without him_. Poseidon, on his left, saw his brother deep in thought. "Brother," he began. "I know what you are thinking, and I don't think you-" "Silence!" Zeus commanded. "If I needed your input, Brother, I would have asked for it". He sighed again and looked at the empty 13th throne at the far end of the room. Neil was on leave, he had heard what had happened and went to amend the situation. But Zeus did not care; he had made up his mind. And it was not what Poseidon had wanted.

As I sat in the principles office, awaiting my doom, I tried to comprehend what had just happened: 1. I glowed black and brought Morris to a black hole? 2. I created a dark force that choked him like a snake coiled around its victim. 3. We suddenly returned to the classroom and I was completely exhausted. I was beginning to doubt my sanity when the Principle opened the door. "Come In, Mr. Nightly. I am ready". I gulped, took one last breath of free air, and walked inside, my fingers turning purple they were so tightly crossed.

"Please, sit down Ethan." Mr. Hoyman said calmly. I did as I was told. Out of nervousness, I pushed my long, black hair out of my eyes. Some good that did. It went right back into place. "Ok." He said. "I think you know why you are here." I did my best to look innocent, but that was an impossible task. "No," I said in my sweetest voice. "Why am I here?" "This is not to be taken lightly, Mr. Nightly" His voice was rising, his face turning red. I swallowed. "Um…sorry" "It's too late for regrets!" He was shouting now. " And to pay for your criminal act, I'm going to EAT YOU!". I understood the entire sentence…except for the last part. "I…i…" I stammered. "I…whaah?" suddenly, his clothes began to tear into shreds; his body grew in both mass and volume. He howled like a wild wolf. And when he was done transforming into the hairy, tall creature he was, I saw he resembled a werewolf. And I soiled myself.


	3. I Kill My School Principle

Principle Haymen-or should I say this weird werewolf beast-was massive. It's claws were like rakes; it mouth a foaming row of daggers. It growled at me. "I was so very hungry," It said (I just can't call that thing my principle. Sorry). "And you would make a lovely snack." The creature crouched, waiting to jump. I was desperately trying to gather my wits. _C'mon Eth_ I thought. _Get it together_. I needed a plan. Here's a cliché: run. I darted out just as it pounced. I ran outside the office and called for help, but for some reason the bystanders didn't see the mammoth creature tailing me. Thankfully Lucas did. "Hiya!" He shouted, coming out from around the corner and clubbing the beast with his math textbook. "Finally, math is good for something," I joked. "Ethan!" said Lucas. "This is serious! We have to get out of here!". We scrambled for the exit and got out just before it got up. _Think fast_ I thought. Suddenly, Lucas said he recalled how how to hot wire a car. "C'mon!" I said, darting for the nearest car. Luckily, it was a hot, Volvo convertible. "Cover me!" Lucas shouted to me as he got on the floor and began to work. It took a few valuable minutes, but thankfully the thing didn't see us. Lucas signaled me that he was done and I got in. As we sped away (Keep in mind Lucas and I were 14, so our driving wasn't exactly straight) I gave him a lopsided look. "Where'd you learn to do that? I asked. "Later," he responded. "For now just let me focus on my driving". As I observed the late spring scene around me (unfortunately, it was still raining, so our roof was up), we swerved in and out of traffic. But I noticed the way we were going. "Hey, why are we headed up to New York?" I asked. He was quiet for a minute. "You'll see" He finally responded.

We began to stop in the middle of nowhere, and I looked at our location. We were on a dirt road that stopped at a large hill, but to me it seemed there was nothing beyond it. That was when the werewolf made his 2nd appearance of the day. He bounded up behind our car and picked it up. Lucas and I got out in time, but the beast saw us and dropped the poor car. He began to froth at the mouth. Lucas only said one thing. "Run! Up the hill!" he commanded. I figured this meant he would go with me, so I did. But when I was at the top, I saw Lucas fending off the beast with… a knife? Where did that come from? Anyways, the knife wasn't much help, and the beast was all over him. It smashed into him and raked his chest with the claws. I couldn't bear to see my friend like this. I ran down the hill. And I began to glow again. My vision spun, and Lucas, the beast and I were in a black hole, and this time, as the black gas began to strangle him, I knew he wouldn't live. Sure enough, as I thought, it died. Only instead of dying, it burst apart into dust. After Lucas and I watched that gruesome experience, we returned to the real world. "Ok," he said. "Let's go up the hill to your new home. Well, for now." New home? What was he talking about? "Um…Lucas you do realize there's nothing there, right?" I asked. He didn't answer till we reached the top. "Take a step and see for yourself". I did. And I saw a massive summer camp. I looked into the eyes of the boy who brought me here. He had saved my life by bringing me to this imaginary world. I blinked. Rubbed the eye gunk out of my eyes. But it did not go away. I suddenly felt guilty for not telling the truth about me to Lucas. And I knew it was time to fess up.

**HEY! Do you want to be a part of this story? Here's your chance! Just fill out a sheet like the one you see here and send it! You're character may or not appear in the story, as there are only 8 spots! You can send as many as you like, just tell me which one you want the most. Note you cannot be the son/daughter of Neil. Sorry, but here it is!:**

**Character Name (Full):**

**Age/gender/skin tone:**

**Hair and eye color:**

**Fav activity, movie and/or song:**

**Son /daughter of:**

**Personality:**

**Below is mine:**

**Character Name (Full): Ethan Nightly**

**Age/gender/skin tone: 14/male/fair**

**Hair and eye color: Hair black and eyes brown**

**Fav activity, movie and/or song: likes to kick butt, Invictus, and paint it black**

**Son /daughter of: Neil**

**Personality: Quiet, calm, composed, yet energetic **


	4. I Receive A Surprise Visitor

**Now it's time for a long chapter!**

It all happened when I was 5. My mom was cooking pancakes for breakfast one morning, and I was playing with my fake foam sword. I didn't understand it, but my mom always had Febreez all over the house. As I went into my room to get something I heard something break through the glass window in the kitchen and attack my mom. When I arrived on the scene, I saw a large, bull-like creature standing there, my dead mother in his arms. As I watched thick, hot, wet blood pour from her chest, I was consumed with an inexplicable rage. I ran at the thing with my foam sword, but while I was running my foam sword became heavy and cold. It had become a real sword. I swung it at the creature and it exploded into dust, just like the werewolf did. After that scarring day, I got a small job that paid enough for food and housing. I always kept my sword in my backpack, because after that day it became foam again. But it served as a shield almost. I lied to the school and said I had parents. I lived my life of solitude.

After I had told my story to Lucas that night, he sat there in silence. "And all that time, I thought you had a mother" he said. "And all of that time," I said, noticing his horns that he always kept hidden before. "I had no idea that you were a Satyr." He nodded. He had told me the story about Greeks and camp half-blood. "I had to hide my identity from you, for your own safety. I'm sorry." He looked away from the campfire. "I failed today. I couldn't protect you." He looked about ready to cry. "But I protected you." I said. He looked up, almost smiling now. "Humph. True." That night I took my backpack off and put it next to my nightstand. I was in the unclaimed cabin, for unclaimed half-blood. As I settled into my bunk, I checked out my roommates. And I was in for a shock. The 1st one I saw was Morris. I quickly turned my attention away, but my mind was buzzing with questions. How did he get here? When did he get here? He's a half blood? Why aren't I dead yet? Why do I care so much? All of these questions and more were swimming in my brain. I tried to sleep, but the energy of what happened today kept me up for a while. When the sun finally rose, I stretched, put on the clothes someone-or something-laid out for me, and walked outside. The grass was barely wet with mildew (we don't get weather in here Lucas had said) and people were already eating breakfast. I sat down at my assigned table and loaded on some bacon on my plate as a half horse thing got up on the stage. "Good morning, ladies and gentleman," It said "Before I get on with today's announcements, I would like to announce we have 2 new half bloods: Morris Lansing and Ethan Nightly!" a loud round of applause rose from the tables. One person even shouted, "I love you!" But I really didn't know him, so I just silently said "Thanks." As the applause died down, one person from the Zeus table said "My fathers going to kill you!" He laughed, but considering the events that had happened in the past 2 days, I took him seriously. "Now, the archery ring will be holding its annual horse back shooting contest today…" the centaur (that's what it's called! I remember now!) continued to talk, but I was still thinking about what the boy had said. I didn't understand this Greek stuff yet. Later that day, as I was sitting at the edge of the lake, a mysterious man came and sat next to me. He looked about 30, and he wore black sunglasses with run down jeans and a black shirt. He had long black hair that looked a lot like mine. I eyed him skeptically but he said nothing. I finally asked "Who are you?" but when I did he just walked away. He was a couple yards away when he said "Stay out of trouble, kid." Then he vanished in a column of black smoke. What was happening to my life?

**Ok, peeps. Its time now! Next chapter I will introduce the new characters, so send in those sheets. As always keep reviewing and good luck with your character! FYI the story is postponed until I receive characters. So if you liked this make a character!**

**-Flash5335**


	5. Chapter 5: I Hear A Prophecy

**Me: Hey all! It's been years since I last updated, so I sincerely apologize. But anyways, to avoid further delay, here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: I Hear A Prophecy**

That night, I lay awake in the unclaimed cabin, unable to sleep. Millions of thoughts swam around my mind, occasionally breaking the surface and making themselves heard. God, what was happening to me? Oh, I know! Let's ask my old school principle who had recently become a freaking werewolf and find out! I turned over in my bunk, the blankets noisily crumpling and shifting. I looked down at the cold, earthen floor. It was near winter, wasn't it? The leaves had all fallen off the trees and back into the freezing dirt. I sighed heavily, my heart feeling heavy now.

Winter was on its' way, wasn't it.

The next day, I was awakened from my awfully short slumber by an annoying loudspeaker, calling all campers to "Rise and shine with Apollo!" The younger ones raced out of bed and outdoors, exited for the new day; but the older ones, like myself, were slow to get up. To make matters worse, my bunkmate who was on top actually fell out of bed and squashed me against the ground-still half in bed. I groaned and blearily wiped my sleep-deprived eyes. "Gerofmee…" I moaned, aching from the crappy bunk springs. Oh well. At least the food here was first rate. Finally, something to look forward to. My painful bunkmate rolled of my back but found himself unable to stand up. I, on the other hand, realized that it was probably in my best interest not to be the last one out, and got dressed in khaki shorts and an orange camp tee. I then roughly brushed my teeth and ran outside. Locating my friend, I ran over to meet him and go to breakfast.

The day went by so quickly; it felt as though someone put us in fast forward (considering all that had happened to me so far, it wouldn't surprise me). I went to some classes, practiced archery, and before I knew it, it was campfire time. You know, I guess time doesn't really apply well to those with ADD and dyslexia. If you ever want to travel really fast through time, just ask me. I'd probably get you to the robot age in seconds. But I digress. At the campfire, we all sang sing-alongs that made you feel like you were still in pre-school. The recipe for an awfully annoying night:

Make a ridiculously large purple campfire.

Find a few annoying sing alongs and adolescents to sing them.

Stir for 15 minutes.

Just add demigods, mythical creatures, and one helpless, bored, annoyed camper who had no idea who he was anymore!

At the end of the final song, the camp director, a centaur whose name I recalled to be Chiron, stepped onstage. "Egh-hem." He coughed, clearing his throat. "I would like to make one evening announcement: Our lovely prophet, Miss Rachel Dare, has just made a prophecy." The news seemed to have no effect on the crowed. "A very, very important one." The centaur added, as if this would change their reaction. It worked, and a few murmurs worked their way into the crowed. More pleased, Chiron continued. "Miss Dare, would you care to step up on stage and read the prophecy?" Kindly, she stepped up on stage and recited:

_3 demigods shall begin the quest_

_But one of them fall, to fail the rest_

_The waters be spilled, the columns crumble_

_And the kings anger will make the skies rumble._

_1 demigod shall make it far,_

_All of the way, to the lone star._

_His choices the fates could not predict_

_But run out of time will he, as the clocks tick._

After she finished, the lovely redheaded girl took a shy bow and backed off of the stage. Complete silence filled the air.

That was when my body began to glow black.


End file.
